The present invention relates generally to large dish-shaped antennae of the type having notable utility for receiving signals from satellite transmitters and having a reflecting surface support frame with a central hub, an outer rim and a plurality of angularly spaced radial spokes extending between the central hub and outer rim. The present invention relates more particularly to a dish antenna frame having a new and improved hub and a new and improved assembly of the hub and spokes.
A primary aim of the present invention is to provide in a dish antenna frame of the type described, a new and improved hub which can be economically manufactured as a transverse section of an extrusion of aluminum alloy or other suitable material.
Another aim of the present invention is to provide a new and improved dish antenna hub for securely mounting and rigidly retaining the spokes of the dish antenna frame and facilitating assembly of the hub and spokes in the field.
Another aim of the present invention is to provide in a dish antenna frame of the type described, a new and improved hub and spoke assembly wherein both parts are manufactured from extruded aluminum parts with minimum secondary operations and which provides for precisely positioning the spokes for accurately establishing the desired parabolic reflecting surface of the antenna dish.
A further aim of the present invention is to provide a new and improved hub and spoke assembly for a large dish antenna frame which enables the antenna dish to be readily assembled manually in the field by one man.
A further aim of the present invention is to provide a new and improved low cost extruded aluminum hub for a dish antenna frame which can be easily secured to its support. In accordance with the present invention, the hub is designed so that it can be secured first to its support and the antenna dish spokes, outer rim and reflecting material can then be readily mounted on the hub, all by one man in a relatively short period of time.
Other objects will be in part obvious and in part pointed out in more detail hereinafter.
A better understanding of the invention will be obtained from the following detailed description and the accompanying drawings of an illustrative application of the invention.